The field of invention relates to a powered system and, more specifically, to reducing fuel consumption and/or emission output of the powered system.
Powered systems, such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine powered propulsion plants or marine vessels, rail vehicle systems or trains, agricultural vehicles, and transportation vehicles, usually are powered by a power unit, such as but not limited to a diesel engine. With respect to rail vehicle systems, the powered system is a locomotive, which may be part of a train that further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided as part of the train, where the grouping of locomotives is commonly referred to as a locomotive “consist.” Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
An operator is usually aboard a locomotive to ensure the proper operation of the locomotive, and when there is a locomotive consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead locomotive. As noted above, a locomotive consist is a group of locomotives that operate together in operating a train. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the locomotive or locomotive consist, the operator is also responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and forces within the train. To perform these functions, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating speeds that may vary with the train location along the track. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-train forces remain within acceptable limits.
However, even with knowledge to assure safe operation, the operator cannot usually operate the locomotive so that the fuel consumption and emissions is minimized for each trip. For example, other factors that must be considered may include emission output, operator's environmental conditions like noise/vibration, a weighted combination of fuel consumption and emissions output, etc. This is difficult to do since, as an example, the size and loading of trains vary, locomotives and their fuel/emissions characteristics are different, and weather and traffic conditions vary.
Based on a particular train mission, when building a train, it is common practice to provide a range of locomotives in the train make-up to power the train, based in part on available locomotives with varied power and run trip mission history. This typically leads to a large variation of locomotive power available for an individual train. Additionally, for critical trains, such as Z-trains, backup power, typically backup locomotives, is typically provided to cover an event of equipment failure, and to ensure the train reaches its destination on time.
Furthermore, when building a train, locomotive emission outputs are usually determined by establishing a weighted average for total emission output based on the locomotives in the train while the train is in idle. These averages are expected to be below a certain emission output when the train is in idle. However, typically, there is no further determination made regarding the actual emission output while the train is in idle. Thus, though established calculation methods may suggest that the emission output is acceptable, in actuality, the locomotive may be emitting more emissions than calculated.
When operating a train, train operators typically call for the same notch settings when operating the train, which in turn may lead to a large variation in fuel consumption and/or emission output, such as, but not limited to, NOx, CO2, etc., depending on a number of locomotives powering the train. Thus, the operator usually cannot operate the locomotives so that the fuel consumption is minimized and emission output is minimized for each trip since the size and loading of trains vary, and locomotives and their power availability may vary by model type.
Wayside signaling systems are used to communicate signal aspect information to a train as it travels along a railway route. Such transmitted information is further used in operating the train. One type of wayside signaling system features a continuous succession of DC train detection circuits along the entire length of the railway route through which to control a multiplicity of wayside signal devices spaced apart from each other along the route. Each train detection circuit covers a section of track and is electrically isolated from the next detection circuit via an insulated joint situated between each track section. Each train detection circuit merely detects whether its section of track is occupied by a train and communicates a signal indicative of the same to its corresponding wayside signal device. For this type of wayside signaling system, each wayside signal device typically takes the form of a display of colored lights or other indicia through which to visually communicate signal aspect information to a train operator. It is the signal aspect information that denotes the condition of the upcoming segment of track, e.g., whether it is clear, occupied by a train, or subject to some other speed restriction. Each signal aspect is conveyed by a color or combination of colors and denotes a particular course of action required by the operating authority. The particular colors of red, yellow, and green generally denote the same meaning as when used on a standard road traffic light. The signal aspect information is either viewed by the operator, or a video system captures the light signal and processes the information, which is then relayed to the operator.
Another type of wayside signaling system features a continuous succession of DC train detection circuits along the railway track route, which are used to control the wayside signal devices spaced along the route. Each of the wayside signal devices in this type of signaling system also includes an AC track circuit that accompanies or overlays each DC train detection circuit and serves to supplement its visual display. Through its AC track circuit, each wayside signal device communicates the signal aspect information over the rails as a cab signal. As a train rides on the rails, the cab signal is sensed by pick up coils mounted in front of the leading axle of the locomotive. The cab signal is filtered, decoded, and eventually conveyed to a cab signal device located in the cab of the locomotive. The cab signal device typically includes a display of colored lights to convey visually the signal aspect information so that the train operator will be kept apprised of the signal aspect applicable to the upcoming segment of track.
Another type of wayside signaling system features a continuous succession of DC train detection circuits along the railway track route, which are used to control the wayside signal devices spaced along the route. In this type of wayside signaling system, however, each of the wayside signal devices controls a track transponder located at a fixed point along the track before each wayside signal device. When a train is detected on a section of track, the train detection circuit corresponding thereto informs its corresponding wayside signal device. The train, however, can only receive the signal aspect information from the transponder as it passes by each fixed point. By using the track transponders to transmit additional encoded data, such as but not limited to the profile of the upcoming track segment and the signal block length, a train equipped with an automatic train protection system is able to enforce braking on routes covered by such a wayside signaling system.
A train owner usually owns a plurality of trains, wherein the trains operate over a network of railroad tracks. Because of the integration of multiple trains running concurrently within the network of railroad tracks, wherein scheduling issues must also be considered with respect to train operations, train owners would benefit from a way to optimize fuel efficiency and emission output so as to save on overall fuel consumption while minimizing emission output of multiple trains while meeting mission trip time constraints even as track information is provided via signal aspect information.
Wayside signaling devices that provide signal aspect information may also be used with other powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine vessels, agricultural vehicles, transportation vehicles, etc. Similarly, owners and/or operators of such powered systems would appreciate the financial benefits realized when these powered systems produce optimize fuel efficiency and emission output so as to save on overall fuel consumption while minimizing emission output while meeting operating constraints, such as but not limited to mission time constraints, even as route information is provided via signal aspect information.